


I Only Called Him One Time

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Cheating, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, TOOTIMETOOTIMETOOTIME, too-time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Seulgi cheats on Ye-rim, and they talk about it in the hallway of Joohyun's house
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Kim Yerim | Yeri
Kudos: 6





	I Only Called Him One Time

**Author's Note:**

> I am a massive fan of TOOTIMETOOTIMETOOTIME by The 1975; it's my favourite song. I have two favourite songs; "TOOTIMETOOTIMETOOTIME" by The 1975, and "Perfect Places" by Lorde. I just wanted to write to it, I guess :)  
> Btw, this time I genderbent it from the original, "I Only Called Her One Time"

"I swear that I -" Seulgi begged Ye-rim so that for a second her words utterly failed her until she spurted one line that came from somewhere within her; it wasn't something concious in memory. She couldn't remember if she had heard it in a song, or if she heard it said, or even if she had heard on the TV. But it came out nonetheless. "We'll be alligned."

  
"Even though you keep fucking it up?" Ye-rim quipped. They were in the hallway of their friend Joohyun's house. 

  
"We'll be alright." Seulgi desperately tried to convince Ye-rim.

"You know the one thing I don't understand?" Ye-rim remarked. "He could do ten times better than you."

  
"Yeah, well, he's with some British girl now anyway." Seulgi rubbed at the back of her neck with one hand. "One of their stupid names; Sharon, Delia, June, Jude, Amber, Kate, Olivia, Charlotte -" Seulgi shrugged as a bit of a grin came about onto Ye-rim's face.

  
"You know, I don't really care, but tell me out of interest." Ye-rim slipped her hands into her pockets in her jeans.

  
Seulgi gave a weak sigh. "Um...fuck, I - I don't know." Shee said. Ye-rim gazed at her, waiting for her to come out with something. "I only called him one time -"

  
"Shit, try again." Ye-rim remarked listlessly.

  
"Maybe it was two times -"

  
"That's shit and you know it, try again." Ye-rim riled Seulgi a bit, absolutely no tolerance for the woman, who - despite everything - was still her girlfriend.

  
"I don't think it was three times -" Seulgi's voice came out stronger, whereas before it had been weak; she was trying not to show that she was upset.

  
"No, me neither, come on." The dryness of Ye-rim's tone had too much gravity in it for Seulgi's liking. Ye-rim's personality had never remotely been a bit inclined to this, but now it was at the extent that many other people thought it not to be. 

  
"Can't be more than four times." Seulgi finished off, feeling weaker than ever before.

  
"Wanna bet?" Ye-rim raised an eyebrow coldly.

  
"Ye-rim -" Seulgi went to touch her, but the look on Ye-rim's face told her that she'd get punched in the throat if she did.

  
"Whatever." Ye-rim said, with a tone so genuinely unbothered that Seulgi believed it far too much; Seulgi thought - kidding herself for a moment - that this was a sign that maybe Ye-rim wasn't pretending, she was telling the truth, in saying it didn't matter. But Seulgi knew she was been a idiot. "I told you, I don't give a fuck."

  
"Ok, it must be more than three times -" Seulgi attempted to argue, but it fell off in vain.

  
Ye-rim turned away from her and began to walk away.

  
"I didn't mean to too-time -" Seulgi stuttered. "Yeri! I didn't mean to too-time you."

  
"You know one thing?" Ye-rim turned back on her heel and quipped, just before she went out of Joohyun's front door. "I'm really glad it was a guy, and not another girl, alright?"

  
"Ye-rim." Seulgi just said. "Are we broken up then?" 

  
"No." Ye-rim shouted through the door. "But just so you know I've got a guy that I text sometimes!"

  
Seulgi blinked, before racing out after Ye-rim.

  
Maybe everything was going to be alright, after all.


End file.
